Despedida de solteros
by Nefer W
Summary: Minific. Mañana es la boda de George y todos piensan salir esta noche. Las chicas planean una fiesta loca para Angelina y los chicos otra parecida para George. ¿Cómo acabará a cosa?


**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Aquí os traigo un mini fic. pretendía ser un oneshoot pero las idea se me amontonaban, asi q he decidido que será un two o three JAjajaaj vamos 2 o 3 capis a lo sumo para este minific.**

**La historia se situa tres años después de la Batalla final. EL día antes a la boda de George y Angelina. Espero que os **

Os dejo el primer capítulo que es un Songfic, la canción es Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, de Cindy Laumper, aunq me gusta mas la versión de Miley Cyrus.

**AH!!! **Dedico este capi a mi nueva coleguilla de frikismo,** Ysabel-Granger **y le dedico sobretodo la canción. Hay que divertirse, por duro que sea el trabajo, hay que disfrutar de todo, si nos dan un palo, damos las gracias, lo cogemos se lo devolvemso mas fuerte y ns ponemos a bailar!!!!! Este es mi consejo.** Animo Wapisimaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Nota:** **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada** con esta publicación más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

**

* * *

**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

-¡Wooow no puedo creer que mañana vaya a convertirme en una mujer casada!

Angelina estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ella y las chicas iban a celebrar esa noche la despedida de soltera de la ex cazadora de Gryffindor. Se habían reunido todas las amigas de los novios en La Madriguera y estaban todas apiñadas en el cuarto de Ginny, el único con suficiente espacio para que estuviesen todas, llevaban desde la hora de comer allí metidas planeando la fiesta de aquella noche, escogiendo vestidos, riendo, escuchando música…

El rellano del primer piso era como una autopista, cada poco se veía a una joven cruzarlo a toda prisa hacia la puerta que había justo enfrente dónde estaba el baño, al rato, la puerta se abría dejando salir grandes cantidades de vaho y la joven en cuestión salía disparada hacia la habitación de Ginny enfundada en una toalla y a la velocidad de una Nimbus 2000 para no ser vista.

Por su parte, George, el afortunado novio, sus hermanos y sus amigos estaban en un campo rodeado de altos árboles cerca de La Madriguera jugando a Quidditch. La casa de los Weasley estaba invadida por el ya conocido por los jóvenes como "ejército de festejos", es decir, la señora Weasley, la madre de la novia en cuestión, los montadores de la carpa, etc.

El joven estaba ansioso y feliz por lo que se le venía encima a la mañana siguiente y a la vez estaba tremendamente triste por no poder compartirlo con su otra mitad, con su fallecido hermano gemelo, Fred. Los Chicos habían decidido sacarlo de casa y pegarse la juerga padre para celebrar su inminente enlace y para hacer que no pensase mucho en lo que todos tenían presente. Habían pasado tres años desde la caída de Voldemort, pero aun era doloroso recordar a los caídos en aquella horrible batalla.

Cuando Decidieron que ya había habido suficiente quidditch por aquella tarde, bajaron al suelo, cargaron todos sus escobas al hombro y bajaron la colina hacia el hogar de todos ellos. Desde lejos se veía como los operarios montaban la carpa ya conocida, Bill y Percy se habían casado allí mismo; Bill hacía casi cuatro años, el verano anterior a la batalla, Percy el año anterior. Bajaron a buen ritmo, preferían andar para recuperar el aliento tras la sesión de entrenamiento, se sentía bien pasear tras una buena tarde de quidditch y retrasar la bronca de la Sra Weasley por su falta de atención a los preparativos también era un buen aliciente.

- ¿¡Queréis bajar esa música!?- gritaba la sra Weasley desde el pie de las escaleras.-Estas chicas están locas, menudo alboroto…

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Dijo George al escuchar el griterío del piso superior.

- Tu futura esposa, tu hermana y todas las demás están ahí arriba encerradas berreando y montando un escándalo de muerte- dijo en tono divertido.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- Preguntó ahora Bill.

- No sois los únicos que salen esta noche a celebrar algo- dijo riéndose de sus caras y volviendo a la cocina.

Los chicos subieron hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Harry, la antigua de los gemelos, y la habitación que algún día fue de Bill y Charlie. Cuando pasaron por el primer rellano y escucharon la música, las risas y el griterío en la habitación de la pequeña de los Weasley empezaron a reír. Por la cara de George cruzó una expresión traviesa que no veía nadie desde hacía años, desde sus travesuras con Fred. Sin pensarlo mucho alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo giró de un solo movimiento.

-¡BU!- gritó a pleno pulmón sin siquiera acercarse al escaso hueco que había abierto. Los gritos al otro lado no tardaron en llegar, maldiciones y chillidos en todas las notas agudas de cualquier escala posible.

Tras un segundo de comprensión comenzaron a llover insultos y los chicos comenzaron a huir en estampida. La puerta de Ginny se abrió de par en par, George aun la tenía agarrada, así q se desequilibró un poco. Angelina estaba justo en frente de todas las demás, iba envuelta en una escueta toalla color crema que resaltaba completamente su piel oscura y su pelo mojado caía haciendo voluminosas ondas sobre sus hombros. SU mirada era fúrica. George se encogió un poco ante esos ojos asesinos.

-Menudo susto nos has dado, imbécil.-¿¡ Además qué haces aquí!?

-Yo…yo…-balbuceaba George observando atónito a su novia. Su mirada cambió a una más lasciva y Angelina se sonrojó notablemente. Ginny y Katie Bell tiraron de ella hacia el interior de la habitación fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- Laggo, Laggo de aquí- espetó Fleur intentando ahuyentarlo como si fuese una mosca pesada.

Bill, Charlie y Ron bajaron a rescatar a su hermano del peligro de provocar a tanta mujer a la vez. Los dos hermanos mayores arrastraron a George escaleras arriba. Ron quedó sólo ante el peligro, todas lo miraban como si fuesen a despedazarlo, el tartamudeaba cosas incomprensibles retrocediendo cuando la puerta que tenía detrás se abrió y una nube de vaho lo envolvió.

Aquel olor… Se volvió tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio por un segundo. Frente a él, saliendo del baño, envuelta en una escueta toalla azul claro que tapaba menos de lo que debía estar permitido, estaba Hermione. Ron no pudo evitar quedar petrificado en el sitio. Sus piernas largas y finas estaban por completo al descubierto, su boca se hizo agua solo de verlas. La toalla tapaba justo desde más arriba de mitad de muslo hasta el comienzo de su pecho. Su piel seguía húmeda y su pelo caía lacio sobre sus hombros, mojado, soltando gotitas de agua a cada movimiento. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y apretó la toalla más a su cuerpo, el sonrojo fue total e instantáneo en ambos.

-Per…perdón- susurró él, y subió los peldaños de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso con el pulso disparado.

Hermione tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Fueron las risas de las demás las que le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y fue entonces cuando corrió a refugiarse en la habitación de su amiga con todas ellas, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras su espalda.

-Ron, amigo, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí…sí- dijo sin voy y sin apartar la mirada del hueco de la escalera.

-¿sabes? Sigo pensando q sois unos idiotas- dijo Harry volviendo a entrar en su habitación y dejando a Ron sólo en las escaleras.

-Y yo, tío. Y yo.- susurró Ron antes de seguir a su mejor amigo.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a cenar a un bar del pueblo mágico más cercano y luego irse a alguna discoteca, muggle o mágica, a seguir con su celebración. Tenían tiempo de sobra para darse una ducha rápida cada uno y salir, ellos no tardarían tanto como las chicas. ¿Cómo podían llevar toda la tarde ahí metidas, para qué tanto escándalo?

Al instante se escuchó un griterío, risas y como el volumen de la música subía hasta el límite que podrían soportar los cimientos mágicos de la casa. Se escuchó también como todas entonaban la canción, unas más afinadas que otras.

**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun  
**

Los chicos se habían repartido en las dos habitaciones del segundo piso y establecieron un orden de ducha muy al estilo Weasley: primero el novio, luego el más rápido ganaba. Cuando George abrió la puerta para ir al baño de su planta les llegó la melodía de una canción conocida desde el piso de abajo, algunos la reconocieron como una canción muggle. Sabían que Hermione había conseguido hechizar una radio mágica para que captase las emisoras muggles también.

**The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have  
**

George entró en el baño mientras Lee Jordan se aventuraba a bajar para preguntar si podrían utilizar ya el baño de abajo. En el primer piso el ruido era insoportable, y eso que la puerta seguía cerrada, no entendía cómo podían aguantarlo las chicas ahí dentro. Tocó a la puerta del baño y no respondió nadie, pero detrás de él la puerta del cuarto se abrió haciendo que el volumen de la música alcanzase límites insospechados y vio a Katie Bell envuelta en una toalla con un neceser morado en las manos. Mientras la música seguía bramando…

**That's all they really want, some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun  
**

-Yo…- dijo asustado por si se enfadaba- yo sólo quería saber si podemos usar este baño.- dijo bajando su mirada avergonzado. ¡Mala idea! Las piernas de Katie eran finas pero fuertes y torneadas, de un tono cremoso irresistible. Lee alzó la mirada colorado.

-Yo soy la última- respondió sonrojada.- Te aviso cuando acabe, si quieres.

-B..bien, vale.- y subió la escalera corriendo, acalorado.

**Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have  
**

Enseguida volvió a oírse el coro de voces del primer piso. Dentro de la habitación habían montado un verdadero salón de belleza, sobre la cama y frente al armario y al espejo, algunas elegían qué iban a ponerse. Las primeras en ducharse ya estaban vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas y ayudaban a las últimas a retocarse. Fleur estaba maquillando a Marie, la esposa de Percy; Lunna ayudaba a Alicia Spinnet a abrocharse el vestido negro de tirantes que había escogido para la ocasión, mientras Ginny peinaba a Hermione.

-No creo que sea necesario tanto esfuerzo Ginny, no es mi noche, es la noche de Angy.

-No, querida- dijo Angelina desde el armario- mi noche será mañana- añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Las risas no tardaron en volver mientras Lunna seguía tarareando la canción…

-"Some boys take a beautiful girl, And hide her away from the rest of the world" – Hermione no pudo evitar cantar el resto de la estrofa con un tono soñador…

-" I wanna be the one to walk in the sun"

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have**

Ginny miró a Hermione de forma significativa. – Sí puede ser tu noche, boba. Debería ser tu noche, por eso…- dijo con tono malicioso mientras todas se giraban y miraban a la castaña con la misma cara- Vas a salir de aquí radiante y le vas a dejar la boca abierta.

-¡¡Sí señor!!

- Así se habla- gritaba Alicia

-Woooooooooooooooow- Chilló Angelina

Todas corearon la canción emocionadas con el plan de aquella noche.

**That's all they really waaaaaaaaant, some fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fuuuuun  
Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuuun  
**

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, ¿Tan evidente era que no aguantaba la situación tal y como la habían dejado? Tras la batalla final no habían hablado de lo suyo por no ser el momento, por el dolor tras la pérdida. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él y él para ella. Se apoyaron entre todos para superar la situación. Cuando todo fue mejor, fue incomodo sacar el tema, así que continuaron como siempre y como nunca. Eran amigos pero se demostraban más cariño que cuando eran niños, pero nada más, solo muestras de cariño, abrazos, besos fugaces en las mejillas, palabras de aliento y apoyo… pero nada más.

**Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have**

Katie entró en ese momento enfundada en la toalla y sonrojada, cantó con todas y en su rostro podía adivinarse el alivio de encontrarse con esa situación y que nadie le hubiese prestado atención a sus mejillas.

**That's all they really want, some fun  
When the working day is done  
**

Hermione se avergonzó al comprobar que todos estaban al tanto de ello, de aquella estupidez y se propuso arreglarlo, tomó una decisión: Aquella noche aclararía las cosas y si no había podido por la forma diplomática y razonable lo haría por la única que alguna vez había espabilado a Ronald Billius Weasley: Los celos.

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun  
**

-Ginny,- dijo poniéndose en pie y repentinamente seria cortando los cánticos de sus amigas que la miraban expectantes- pienso hacer mucho más que dejarle con la boca abierta…- dijo sonriendo con malicia y vergüenza a partes iguales.- Ya puedes ayudarme a estar P E R F E C T A.

Todas, absolutamente todas Gritaron al unísono y empezaron a bailar y cantar como locas mientras los últimos vestidos surcaban el aire, los últimos conjuros de secado moldeaban el pelo de Katie, y los últimos retoques aquí y allá las preparaban para una noche inolvidable.

**Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have**

Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun

They wanna have fun  
Girls, just wanna have fun.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado???

TIMO aprobado? que me decis?? Vaaa por faaaaa por faaaa aunq sea con un Aceptable.

B7s!!!!


End file.
